A marriage proposal?
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: When Maki tells her mother she is dating Nico, and meets her, Nico proposes to Maki, NicoMaki Fluff


The sun was slowly starting to rise and the night sky started to change into daylight. Maki had invited her girlfriend, Nico Yazawa to spend the night with her at her house. Nico was thrilled about the idea of spending a peaceful and romantic night, just the two of them sharing and sleeping together in the redhead's bedroom and bed. Maki's parents had gone out on the night for a one day yearly retreat with the other parents of the girls on the student council at the Ayase country house in the country side.

Maki's parents had left a phone call message on their answering machine, telling their redhead daughter that she had the house to herself and how they weren't going to be home until the tomorrow morning. Maki did not tell her parents yet that she had a girlfriend. Maki and Nico had slept together in Maki's room, both smiling in complete content as they cuddled close to each other in their sleep. Morning had slowly arrived and a rooster that the Nishikino's neighbors used as their alarm clock had let out a loud 'Cockadoodledoo!' and the rays from the bright sun had shone in her face and Maki had slowly blinked a few times as she started to wake up. The redhead smiled as she said softly, "Good morn..." Maki was surprised that the raven back hair girl was no longer sleeping beside her and glanced around, trying to spot her and heard her girlfriend humming softly to herself with the bathroom door wide open.

The redhead had stealthily entered the bathroom and snuck up behind her raven black hair girlfriend. Nico, who was wearing was her pink bra and undies was busy brushing her raven hair and didn't notice Maki sneaking behind her. The redhead said as she gave Nico a big hug and said "Morning Nico, why didn't you wake me up?" Nico, was had gave a soft cry of surprise smiled at her girlfriend and said, "I didn't want to wake you sweetie. You were still asleep and thought I would let sleep a little bit longer." Maki said smiling at how thoughtful and considerate Nico was and said while glancing down at her girlfriend's cute but, "That was real sweet of you Nico. You also look really cute in your undies." The redhead had then slapped Nico's left and right butt cheeks, which earned a cute yelp from her raven hair girlfriend and a loving smile as she turned around to face her Maki, whom smiled back at her Nico.

Just when they were going to share a loving kiss, Maki heard the front door open. Maki could hear her mother call out, "Maki, are you here? I'm home!" The redhead said as she and Nico looked surprised at each other, "My mom's home!" Nico asked shocked and surprised that Mrs. Nishikino had returned home, "What should we do, Maki?" Maki said as she knew there was only one thing they could do, "I have to tell my my mom the whole story, the truth about us. Stay here Nico." Maki had ran out of the bedroom, put of her casual clothes and walked down the stairs and up to her mom, who was sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room. Maki said smiling warmly at her mother, "Hi Mom, how was the retreat at the Ayase's country house?" Mrs. Nishikino smiled at her daughter and answered, "Your father and I had a great time Maki. The other mom's and I had a great time, saying how proud we are of you and your friend's being on the school's student council. Your father and the other had simply sat back and watched either baseball games or sumo wrestling matches on the TV." Maki smiled, happy that her parents had with the other parents and said softly, "Mom, there's something really important I have to tell you." Mrs. Nishikino asked softly, "What is it Maki?" The redhead took in a deep breath and answered, "I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend."

Maki's mother was shocked for a small moment and asked, while a blush appeared on her face "Your in a romantic relationship...with another girl?" The redhead nodded shyly, "Yes Mom...do you accept my relationship?" Mrs. Nishikino smiled at her daughter and answered softly, "Of course I do Maki. All I want is for you to be happy and find someone that cares about you." Maki had hugged her mother and said, "Thank you Mom, you're the best!" Her mother smiled and asked, "What is your girlfriend's name anyway?" The redhead smiled softly as she answered, "Her name is Nico, she is actually here right now. Would you like me to introduce you to her?" Mrs. Nishikino smiled as she would like to meet her daughter's girlfriend, "Of course I would like to meet her!"

Maki smiled that she could introduce Nico to her mother and said, calling upstairs, "Nico, you can come on down babe. My mom would like to meet you." The raven black hair girl had came down the stairs, wearing a green dress. Maki's mother asked the black haired girl as she had entered the living room, "Do you love my daughter?" Nico smiled as Maki had walked up her and wrapped her right around her waist, "I really love her Mrs. Nishikino." Nico said as she wrapped her arm around Maki, "I love her so much that I think I wanna marry her!" Maki was so thrilled when Nico told her mother that she wanted to marry her one day and pressed her lips against her Nico's in a loving kiss. Mrs. Nishikino smiled after hearing Nico say she wanted to marry her daughter and watching them kiss, "You two seem very happy together. I think you would make a great wife for Maki, Nico." Maki's mother asked softly "Are you two planning on going on a date?"

Both girls smiled since Mrs. Nishikino knew they had planned on going on a date, "Yes!" Maki's mother would ask, "Would you girls like a ride?" Maki and Nico smiled that Mrs. Nishikino had offered to give them a ride. Maki had went pack up to her bedroom, put on a light blue dress and joined both her mother and Nico as they walked out of the house. After they had buckled up, the three of them drove off on their date in the Nishikino family car.


End file.
